


Better Now

by 2jaekisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet Kisses, i definitely do, i might have an obsession with theos cheek mole, liam has an obsession with theos cheek mole, mccall pack HUG THEO and stop being mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Liam is tired of traditional dating. So he tried Grinder and he likes what he finds. He likes it a lot.





	Better Now

Liam had been on break and none of his co-workers were on the same lunch schedule as him so he opened up the Grinder app and looked through, swiping left on most people; everyone looked plain boring to him. He just wanted to find someone he can go out with and feel like he never wants to go home, he wants to feel a connection with someone. Someone who fires up a spark in him that brings up new feelings in him. He wanted that new feeling. He won’t say the ultimate word, but he wanted that big feeling. He’s heard it was nice and he’s jealous.

He ultimately got bored of the whole app and switched to his other social media and wasted a good twenty minutes. Mason called him a minute after. He talked about his new boyfriend and how great he is, Liam wanted to relate but he’s never had a good boyfriend. He’s never had someone even close to a good relationship. They always lie and cheat in the end. Guess his luck is just shit.

But Liam wasn’t having luck meeting people the old fashioned way, so he went back to Grinder. He swiped left on a few guys until he saw one. A Theo Raeken. A Theo Raeken with incredibly hypnotizing blue eyes and the cutest mole on his cheek. Liam was hooked, he took a minute and looked at the other pictures. He found one of him just smiling and it took the breath right out of Liam’s chest. It was a smile to be rivaled with, probably the best Liam’s seen. He convinced himself to move on and look at the other one he has up. It was a group picture with a few people and Liam instantly felt jealous that those people get to be in the vicinity as this gorgeous man.

Liam needed to step back and take a breather. He’s never been this worked up, or worked up at all about anyone before. He needed to clear his head.

But this Theo Raeken is too gorgeous. So he picked up his phone and swiped right.

~

Liam finished up his shift and headed to the bakery across the street to pick up a fresh cooked meal for him and Mason. He fumbled with his phone while he waited, avoiding the one app that he really wanted to check. There wasn’t anything new, so he put his phone away and waited for his order.

On the bus ride, Liam checked his phone again and there wasn’t anything new this time around either, also avoiding the app that made his heart rate jump. He was bored out of his mind and he couldn’t wait until he got home to Mason so he could get a few rounds of video games in.

He checked his phone one more time, because he’s an impatient little shit, and this time he checked the app he’s been so nervous to open, and still there was nothing there. He must’ve not been a match with Theo. And that was the worst news he could’ve gotten, even after a kid threw up on him in the clinic.

He texted Mason that he’s back with food and even Mason didn’t get back to him. He rolled his eyes and waited for the bus ride to come to an end.

This isn’t his day.

~

He didn’t find Mason at home like he usually was, but he figured he’s with his new boyfriend and Liam felt lonelier. He sat in front of the TV and put The Office on, at least there was one person that was more of a loser than him: Michael.

His phone vibrated and he looked to see what it was, hoping it’s a match with Theo and being disappointed when it was only a notification from Instagram that some celebrity is doing a live stream.

He went to his room and plopped on his bed, looking through Theo’s pictures once again and feeling that warm feeling again. His smile was kind and genuine and Liam found himself smiling.

Liam isn’t a stalker, he isn’t. But it couldn’t hurt to search him up on the world wide web. Because he needed to know if this guy is a catfish, because he’s too good looking to even exist, because Liam had to be sure, because his luck might work out in his favor this _one_ time.

God damn it. because he has a crush.

He started with Facebook, but all he found is pages and pages of Theo Raekens and he didn’t know who half of these people were because more than half of them didn’t even have profile pictures and the ones who did were not the Grinder Theo. So he tried Instagram and he found the page right away. He recognized the profile picture, but his thumb didn’t click on it just yet. His finger hovered over the name but he felt silly searching up a guy that he may or may not even end up talking to. And even if he did, he may not even end up liking him. Or he could be a murderer.

But he couldn’t believe those eyes were capable of anything like that except but being the sweetest blue oceans out there.

He’s definitely getting too ahead of himself. So he got up and got ready to go for a run, nothing will calm him down more than a good and long run. His heart rate will keep his thoughts at line, no Theo, no lack of relationships. Just Liam, the open road and a good exercise.

About a mile in his workout his phone vibrated and he got a notification and he stopped the music and took his phone out of his pocket and saw that Mason just got home and he thanked him for the food. But before he could put his phone back it vibrated again and Liam almost tripped on his feet when he saw the Grinder logo. _You have a match!_

He clicked to see who it could be, trying to ignore the pang of hope in his chest. It may be someone else. Totally. Probably.

It was Theo!

**THEO: you probably have the nicest eyes I’ve ever seen!** \- 6:45 PM

Liam wanted to scream! And he did! That bunch of hot goodness matched with him! _Finally_.

He prepared to flirt back, but his fingers were shaking. He really didn’t know why he was this nervous when he practically got through flirting with others before, even guys that were hot. Guys with blue eyes and hard six packs, guys with dirty blonde hair and chiseled jaws. He’s been around enough to have the confidence of a whole army. And it’s not like he doesn’t know how good looking he is, so there’s another confidence booster.

But with Theo, he turns into a 15-year-old virgin. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and drive the guy away before there’s even a chance to keep him. Not when those blue eyes are at stake.

**LIAM: I agree. They’re very nice.** \- 6:50 PM

Before Liam could pick up the pace, Theo responded again and yet again, Liam wanted to scream.

**THEO: I’d say that you’re full of yourself but hey you’re actually gorgeous so you get a pass!** \-  6:51 PM

**LIAM: Do me a favor and look in a mirror. Say the word gorgeous to the mirror. Come back and thank me.** \- 6:52 PM

**THEO: Smooth.** \- 6:52 PM

**THEO: You’re close, do you want to meet up?** \- 6:52 PM

Liam did. He absolutely did. Meeting Theo and getting to kiss those lips would be the nicest way to say goodbye to the shittiest week he’s had yet. But he doesn’t know the guy, like he’s said before: he could still be a murderer. It’s the hot ones that deceive the easiest. Liam would like to keep living for the time being.

**THEO: So no?** \- 7:00 PM

**LIAM: It’s a maybe another time. It’s a let’s keep talking here until I know more about you.** \- 7:02 PM

**THEO: Afraid that I’m a serial killer?** 7:02 PM

**LIAM: You’re hot enough to be one** \- 7:02 PM

**THEO: And you’re hot enough to be my first victim ;)** \- 7:03 PM

Liam should be concerned in all honesty, but the guy is insanely hot and Liam is very horny so he let it happen.

LIAM: I’m on my way for a run, I will get back to you once I finish - 7:05 PM

THEO: As long as you do get back to me cutie - 7:05 PM

Okay, who talks like that? Serial killers!

~

Liam got back home to see Mason passed out on their couch with the video game controller in his hands. He smiled at his dumb friend and brought him a blanket. He was heading for the shower when he felt his phone vibrate and he saw that it’s Scott inviting him and Mason out for a drink. He felt his face lift in happiness, he loves Scott, the guy is like the brother he never had. So he took his shower and him and Mason got ready.

On their way to Scott’s place, Liam’s eyes kept going back to his phone. He kept opening up apps and closing them, trying his hardest not to open the one he really wants to open and talk to the person he really wants to talk to. He doesn’t want to seem desperate, he doesn’t want to screw things up before they even begin with his clinginess. He can be too much sometimes and he knows it, so he gives it a rest before he drives the guy away and he focuses on Mason who is going on and on about his job and how he can hook Liam up with someone from there.

The idea of other people right now sounds too plain, now that he’s seen Theo, he doesn’t want anyone else. How could anyone want anyone else after seeing Theo and his back muscles, Theo and his eyes, Theo and his cheek mole…

Fuck it.

**LIAM: I’m back!** \- 10:04 PM

He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest and sit in his lap, staring at how dumb Liam felt after writing the message.

The dick is stronger than the mind sometimes.

**THEO: Hey ocean eyes!** \- 10:04 PM

Liam felt his lips part for a smile, Theo sure can flirt.

**LIAM: That’s my name now?** \- 10:05 PM

**THEO: For now ;)** \- 10:05 PM

**LIAM: Tell me something about you** \- 10:06 PM

He wanted to speed things up. Dick thinking.

**THEO: I’m 23** \- 10:06 PM

**LIAM: I’m 22** \- 10:07 PM

**THEO: I work in construction** \- 10:08 PM

**LIAM: would’ve thought you were a trainer with your muscles** \- 10:09 PM

**THEO: are you saying I’m too big?** \- 10:09 PM

**LIAM: I’d have to see you in person to answer that question** \- 10:09 PM

**LIAM: ;)** \- 10:09 PM

**THEO: I’m not opposed to that at all. What do you do ocean eyes** \- 10:10 PM

**LIAM: I’m an assistant at a vet clinic** \- 10:11 PM

**THEO: Damn you’re the whole package.** \- 10:11 PM

They continued on texting through the app, Liam being a little skeptical of giving his number to someone he hasn’t met in real life yet. But Theo seemed to be nice and totally sane. And totally hot. They exchanged pictures throughout the course of a week, Liam drooling at every picture Theo sends him. Even the clothed ones. He was just too much. His shiny green eyes and that adorable reserved smile, that fucking mole on his cheek that drives Liam absolutely wild. He wanted to get a taste of it, sure it’s weird but damn it it was hot.

One day after they were talking about video games and scores, without thinking, Liam sent _the_ text.

**LIAM: Let’s meet** \- 10:12 PM

Okay, if he’s going to get murdered, it’s okay, he’s fine with it if Theo is going to be the one to kill him.

~

It’s approximately 8:30 in the evening and Liam is about to lose his mind. “Liam, two of these shirts are the exact same, color and everything.” Mason was standing in the door, a bowl of chips in his arms, eyebrows raised, and his eyes have rolled about 10 times.

“I haven’t been on a date in forever, Mason. I feel lost!” he held up a maroon shirt in front of the mirror and then he threw it on the bed in frustration.

“You went on a date _two days_ ago!” Mason rolled his eyes, yet again.

“It’s not like that,” he was ready to scream because he can’t be late and he can’t go meet Theo for the first time ever in an ugly shirt.

“Liam, you could go wearing an old, smelly flannel and he’ll fall in love with you! They all do, your eyes are like hypnosis.”

“Didn’t work for _you_.”

Mason walked in the room and sat on the bed. “How’d you even go through with this? Aren’t you always afraid internet people are serial killers?”  He was, is, but he just feels like he needs to do this. He needs to kiss that cheek mole…

“He has hypnotizing eyes.”

~

Liam stood in front of the restaurant and hung his head low, he felt a rush of disappointment travel through him and he couldn’t help but want to leave and go back to bed. He was incredibly nervous, he started thinking about all the times he tried to make it work with someone before and how awful it turned out to be. He wanted Theo to be different, he wanted Theo to be endgame. And he knew it was ridiculous to think like that because he hasn’t even met the guy yet, let alone know what he’s actually like to see if they’d make a good pair. But he’s so tired of wanting love, wanting to look in someone’s eyes and feel them giving their love back. He doesn’t want the one night stands, the ones that tell him he was a good fuck and never call him back even if he did have the prettiest eyes. He wanted something to last. So, hesitantly, he opened the restaurant door after waiting ten minutes for his heart to stop pounding like elephant stampedes and his hands to stop shaking. He cleared his throat and told the hostess who he was here for.

When the hostess stopped, Liam felt like the wind got knocked out of his lungs when Theo looked up from his phone and made direct eye contact with Liam. He was greeted with that gorgeous smile, and then he stood up and made his way to Liam, hugging him and telling him it’s good to finally meet him.

Liam felt the blush settle on his cheeks as he took his seat across from Theo, he also felt Theo’s eyes lingering on him and it made all sorts of bubbling feelings inside his stomach.

“Wow, Liam. Ocean eyes is a little bit of an understatement,” there goes that smile. He wanted to kiss him.

“Thank you,” he didn’t know how to respond, so he grabbed the glass of water and drank a big gulp.

“Your blush is adorable,” all these compliments are a little too much for Liam’s heart. He’s so used to the ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’ ones from his one night stands, that these soft compliments are totally messing with his brain and making him go all soft for Theo. He actually wants to cuddle right about now!

~

They talked for hours, watching everyone leave the restaurant until they were the last and decided to leave when they say the hostess and waiters stand in the corner, unsure of what to do because they couldn’t leave if customers were still there. So they tipped, and headed out, with Liam guiding the way out and Theo’s hand on the small of Liam’s back.

They walked through the streets, giggled like school girls and Liam was unsure where they were heading but he was still enjoying any moment he could get with Theo.

When they turned the corner Theo told him that this is where he lives, and with flirty eyes, he invited Liam up.

In the elevator, Theo’s eyes were on Liam like a hawk. “You’re very pretty under fluorescent lights.” And Liam started laughing like an idiot because Theo’s sense of humor, as he’s come to find out, is the worst. He’s funny in an unfunny way, and it sneaks up on you.

“Wanna tell me exactly how pretty I am on your bed?” Being drunk and horny was never a good mix for Liam.

“On my bed, on my couch, on my kitchen counter, in my shower, in my pool, in my car,” he grabbed him by his waist and closed up the space between them, whispering in his ear. “God damn I could show you right here!”

Liam was all giggles, all his weight is being supported by Theo, whose hold was tight on Liam. And even though Liam was drunk, he could still feel the warmth of Theo, he could smell his cologne.

He wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and took a long sniff of Theo’s hair. Loving every second of being in that man’s arms.

“Come on, ocean eyes.” He led Liam out of the elevator and for a moment, he let go of Liam for a moment to unlock his door, but Liam clung on to Theo’s back, resting his face on his shoulders and tightening his arms around his waist. “Come on, baby,” he slowly walked Liam inside and gently sat him down on a couch.

Liam slumped into Theo’s side, and when Theo moved a little to take his jacket off, Liam the drunk grump groaned because he missed the warmth. Theo just laughed, and went somewhere. Liam watched him leave, his eyes scanning Theo’s body and he felt himself slowly harden. He can’t help how gorgeous Theo is and how his body responds to him.

When he came back, he had a glass of water with him and he set it on the coffee table. He sat closer to Liam, an arm going around Liam’s shoulder.

“Theo,” he whispered.

“Yes, ocean eyes?” he flashed him a winning smile and took his hand between his own. He wanted to tell him how attractive he is, about how he made his heart jump the moment he saw him, he wanted to tell him how incredibly hot his cheek mole is, he wanted to tell him to stop looking at him with suggestive eyes and just fuck him already. But he doesn’t know if he could handle a naked Theo right at this moment, he might get too excited and throw up. That’s really not a good look on the first date.

“You are so broad,” Theo’s laughter filled the room, and Liam’s heart thumped at the sweetness in the sound waves. He may be totally drunk but he definitely knows that Theo’s laugh is the greatest thing he’s heard. “You have the biggest biceps I’ve seen.”

He poked Theo’s arm and Theo just watched, too entertained to stop Liam. “Is that so?” His voice got low, and dark, and Liam wanted him to keep on talking. He could probably listen to Theo narrate the dictionary.

“Yes.” His fingers trailed down Theo’s arm and moved to his thigh, going up. But Theo stopped him, taking his fingers in his. “I want you in me,” he whispered in Theo’s ear and Theo choked.

“Drink this,” Theo held up the glass of water to Liam.

“Are you trying to drug me?” He was really hoping he wouldn’t be a murderer after all.

“It’s just water.” He took a sip to assure Liam. “It’ll help you with your hangover tomorrow.”

“I’ll trust your cheek mole.”

~

Liam woke up in an unfamiliar bed, he looked around but he couldn’t find something that would tell him where he is. He’s still in his clothes, at least.

He sat up and in the process of getting up, a glass of water and a small pill caught his eyes. He guessed it’s for the headache that’s killing his head. He swallowed the pill ad slowly made his way out of the neat room and he smelled coffee. He heard a soft voice, Liam instantly knew who it belonged to and his heart fluttered. “Yea, he’s incredible… no, no… well that too but he’s just, he’s too good to be true. Grinder is a hell pit but I don’t know how fate brought him to me. He’s still asleep… no we didn’t do anything…he was drunk! I couldn’t do that t-“

Liam just about collapsed when a puppy barked at him, he was too involved in Theo’s conversation that a _dog_ scared him and made him jump. Theo turned to see Liam listening to him.

“Roxy!” At Theo’s stern voice, the puppy walked away to find another place to play in. He ended the phone call and with pink cheeks he turned to Liam and said “I guess you heard all that.”

“I did. Sorry.” Liam was sure he was a bushing at this moment, he was sure Theo saw his blush. He was also sure that Theo is the cutest human ever that he’s seen with his cute blush. He looked amazing.

“It’s okay.” He smelled amazing too, his hair was glistening and he smelled like a fresh mint. God damn this man. His everything is amazing.

“Uh, I shou-“

“I made breakfast.” He busied himself with setting the plates on the table and Liam couldn’t help but smile. “It’s my friend’s hangover recipe. You’ll be good as new in a few hours.” Theo stood behind a chair with a proud smile on his face.

~

It was a little while after breakfast that Liam was being led to Theo’s bedroom. His brain was about to short circuit because Theo was being quiet and he kept looking back at Liam with pink cheeks.

Liam watched Theo go through his closet and hand him a pair of black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt, he moved to his dresser and dug out a towel and then a pair of boxers. “There’s a new toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet, you should take a shower.”

“Are you telling me I smell bad?”

“Yea. You smell terrible.” With a smirk from Theo, Liam grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom.  

Under the water, Liam ran the day and last night through his head. This guy was being too nice. Most guys wouldn’t care how drunk Liam was, they’d want sex anyway. _Maybe I’m not attractive enough_ , he thought. _Maybe if I was more attractive he wouldn’t’ve held back._ He scrubbed his body harder. Too confused by everything. He won’t lie, he’d been told that he was attractive all his life, he’s never had trouble getting a date. The trouble was keeping the date for more than a week. They all got bored. They’d get angry when Liam didn’t want to just have sex, he wanted to do so much, he wanted to go out and spend the weekend with someone special, he wanted to go see a movie, he wanted to come home and just relax on the couch and maybe watch a show with an arm around him and popcorn in his hold and just fucking relax after a horrible day at work. But almost everyone wanted out by the first week. They’d find out he didn’t want to be physical all the time and they’d leave.

Dick is nice. 24/7 dick is not nice.

He didn’t want to believe that he was too boring to keep a relationship. He didn’t want to believe it because he wanted a long term relationship with Theo. But it seemed like Theo didn’t want Liam as much as Liam wanted Theo. And that broke Liam’s heart. Where does he find a balance of being sexually active and staying PG? He wanted the BDSM but he also wanted to come home to a nice home cooked meal and a family movie at the end of the night.

~

He walked through Theo’s place once more and found him on the couch reading a book with Roxy at his feet sleeping peacefully. He looked soft, and Liam hated to break the mood when Theo looked up at him and put his book down. But he smiled, and Liam felt a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

He made his way to where Theo was and sat besides him, careful to not wake the dog. Theo’s arm wrapping around his waist, bringing him closer, and a kiss was planted on his temple.

To say that Liam’s heart was full would be an understatement.

“My friend’s having a barbeque today. Would you like to come along?” Liam looked up at Theo, green eyes have never looked better. He nodded, finding words too heavy. He should’ve mentioned that he was also going to a barbeque later, but he couldn’t speak. Well, he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep this moment and that look in the eyes looking back at him. “Great!” there goes another kiss to the temple. “Can you stay here until then?” he nodded. “Great!”

The moment didn’t last long, though, as Liam’s thoughts broke every barrier Liam built in the shower. He needed to know if Theo liked him as much. If he didn’t, then he needed to leave before his heart gets broken again.

He sat up. “Do you wanna fuck?” he blurted out. Theo was confused, as someone would be after hearing that question. “Why didn’t we last night?”

“Yea I’d very much like to fuck you. I want to wreck you, have you beg for more. I told you that in the elevator. But you were drunk.”

“...so?”

“Liam that’s called assault.” At Theo’s soft voice, he felt like an idiot. “As much as I wanted to last night, I always wait after the first date. And we had a very nice one.” Liam had to remind himself to calm his heart, Theo is too good. He’s way too good.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He inched closer to Liam, leaning in close and yet still he was too far away. With careful fingers under Liam’s jaw, Theo turned Liam’s head towards him. “You have no idea,” he could feel his lips and the warmth of his breath, yet he still wasn’t touching Liam, “How much I’m holding back.” And finally, and with neurons firing in every direction in Liam’s brain at the thought of what was about to come, Theo’s lips touched his own. They were soft, and they moved with so much precision, as if Theo was afraid he’d break him. He leaned into Theo, kissing him with a little more force. He didn’t care if it seemed desperate, he only knew that he needed him like he needs air.

But Theo broke it off too soon, at least Liam was rewarded with a blushing Theo.

This was good enough to quiet his thoughts.

On their way to the barbeque, they stopped at Liam’s place so he could change. And when Liam told Theo he’d wash his clothes and bring them to him later and Theo telling him he could keep them, Liam’s insides went all mushy. Too cute. Too good.

“Wear my shirt for a few days. Make it smell like you,” he whispered.

When they stepped out, they took Theo’s truck. Theo’s hand holding Liam’s in Liam’s lap.

Liam couldn’t help the smile.

~

Liam noticed the familiar neighborhood, he noticed the familiar houses and the guy that walks his dog at this time of day. “Oh, shit,” he said just as Theo parked the car. He knew which house he was going in.

Theo held his hand out for Liam to hold on their way to the house. After a knock on the door, a happy puppy answered it, too excited to see his friends to ask how they showed up together. “Come on in you guys!!” he pulled them inside and pointed to where everyone was and disappeared to another room.

“How do you know Scott?”

“He’s Roxy’s vet. How do you know him?”

“He’s the vet at the clinic I work at.” Theo nodded and grabbed a beer. “We went to high school together too.”

“Liam!” Malia came running for a hug. “How’s my favorite puppy?!” She was a tight hugger, knocking the wind out of Liam. When they broke the hug, she looked at Theo and her face turned sour. “Theo.”

“Malia.” They both looked like they smelled garbage. She rolled her eyes and walked away when someone called for her.

Liam thought the interaction was very weird, but he couldn’t ask questions when he spotted Mason. “Oh let’s go say hi to Mason!”

“ _Great!_ ” It was barely audible, but Liam heard it.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Theo “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know they’d be here. I thought this was more of a professional thing. Not Scott’s friends.” Theo took deep breaths and swapped his beer for a water bottle he found. He chugged half of it in one go. “I’m not their favorite person.”

“Why not?” How can Theo not be anyone’s favorite person? He’s literally perfect.

He took Liam to a corner no one seemed to be around. “Me and Scott had a nasty fight. He got hurt. His friends don’t like me. I mean they never did, but now it’s like hate.” Liam tried to remember when Scott was hurt, the guy still skateboards every weekend so he gets hurt quite often but Liam couldn’t remember a moment where Scott was really hurt that his group of friends would hold such a grudge against Theo.

“I don’t hate you. Or dislike you.” Liam tried to lighten up Theo’s mood but it didn’t help.

“You’d hate me if you knew.” He couldn’t imagine hating him, he was too soft to be hated. The way Theo was looking right now, defeated and just broken down, Liam would never think he’d ever hate him. All he wanted to do is hug the hurt away. And so he did, he grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him. Theo sighed in his hold, but he hugged back. Liam tried to ignore the ignited butterflies in his stomach from having Theo so close and he did his best to try and solve whatever was happening between this soft boy and his friends. But Theo was in his arms, and he smelled so good. 

He sighed as he rubbed Theo’s back and tried to think of a solution. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Scott. He stepped away from Theo and he instantly missed the heat of the other man. “I’ll be right back.” He quickly presses a kiss to Theo’s cheek and it’s only when he’s a few footsteps away that he registers what he just did. He turns around to see how Theo reacts, he finds his hand holding his cheek and a smile on his face. 

“Scott.”

“Hey Liam, hold on dude I gotta put these patties on the grill.” So Liam walked behind him patiently, offering to help along the way. “What’s up?” He asked as he’s laying the patties down. 

“Can we go somewhere quiet?” 

With a questioning look, Scott said “Sure,” and to follow him. They went into the house again and Liam saw Theo sitting in the living room playing with his phone and he felt bad for him. He’s in a house full of people, and he’s on his phone because he feels so unwelcome. 

“Alright,” Scott has led them to his bedroom. “What’s up?” 

“Um,” he didn’t know where to start. _Hey so everybody’s being mean to the guy I wanna fuck. So tell them to knock it off_? “Theo…” 

“Yea I wanted to ask about that!” Scott plopped on his bed, looking indifferent.

“We went on a date yesterday,” Scott’s eyebrows rose up in curiosity, but Liam didn’t have time to fill Scott in on his dating life. He wanted to fix this and get back to Theo and make him feel better. “Why is everyone being a dick to him?” 

Scott took a deep breath before answering and Liam hoped it was something insignificant and that the group blew it out of proportion. Like they always do. _Drama queens_. “Before you came back from university, Roxy had an accident and fixing her was tough. Treatment took long and Theo got impatient. She’s all that Theo has in the world. So he got angry and blamed the clinic for not doing a good job. One day we were playing lacrosse and he went rough on me and I had to spend a few days in the hospital. The guys are blowing it out of proportion.” Liam wished he could relax now because it doesn’t seem like Theo did a horrible thing. He was angry because Scott said Roxy is all he has. Anyone else would be angry in his position as well. 

“The guys don’t know the emotional toll the danger of losing a pet has on someone. Especially a pet like Roxy. Liam, he really doesn’t have anyone but that puppy. I try to be there for him, but the guy is alone. He’s a good guy but he doesn’t think he deserves good things, so he constantly pushes people away. He’s a great guy and, honestly, a lot of people I know would love to be friends with him, but he doesn’t let people in.” That made his heart hurt. He wants to give Theo everything. He wants to let him know that whatever the outcome of their time spent together, he’ll always have a friend in Liam. “Be careful with him.” And with that, Scott got up to leave. 

“Can you tell them to cool it? He looks like he’s trying. They don’t have to be best friends, but just..” 

“I’ll tell them.” Before leaving, Scott added “Liam, I already told him this about a hundred times, but tell him I forgive him.”

~

When Liam reached Theo, he saw that he was still on his phone. He moved to sit next to him, slipping the phone out of his palm and in his own pocket, grabbing Theo’s face and tasting his lips once again this day. Theo didn’t hold back, unlike earlier, his hold on Liam was stronger. With both of his hands on Liam’s waist, he lifted him and sat him on his lap, legs on either side of him. Kissing continuing furiously, hands coming up on all sorts of places. Liam was seeing stars, with Theo’s aftershave, his soft skin and his hands touching him in all the right places, his heart threatening to fall right out of his chest. His hands in Theo's hair, pulling for more, making noises he knows he shouldn’t at such a public space. But the music drowned it out, so he continued on with the greatest thing that’s ever been in his mouth: Theo’s tongue.

“AHEM!” They stopped in their tracks, hiding their faces in the crook of each other’s necks. “Food is ready.” It was Mason, Liam knew his mischievous voice. 

When Liam pulled away and started to get up Theo pulled him back down. “Give me a minute,” he looked down and Liam just about fainted. 

He has thought a lot about Theo and his...member. But god damn he never thought it’d be this fucking good. Ever under the jeans, he still wanted it in his mouth. Right the fuck now. 

“How fucking big is that thing?” Theo laughed. A good and deep laugh. And Liam was satisfied. Even if it meant he wasn’t going to have Theo and his mouth right at this moment. 

They walked to the backyard hand in hand and it seemed like the party has switched moods. Malia handed Theo a plate with a few patties on them as they walked by the grill. “Sorry, Theo.” Her voice was small, but Scott was grinning next to her. And Liam was grinning and Theo was grinning and it seemed like this night was going to turn out okay. 

They sat next to Mason and Corey, who were as welcoming as ever. Liam felt like he did good when Kira asked Theo how he and Liam met. He watched him stiffen, probably not used to the group talking to him like it was a regular Sunday. He turned to Liam and a faint blush spread across his cheeks, just the way Liam liked it. He told her, it wasn’t a long story or a memorable one but it was theirs. 

They said their goodbyes at the end of the night, Theo bouncing off his steps. Too giddy and smiley. Liam loved it. He had taken so many pictures of Theo smiling tonight, he just might have really fallen for him. 

 

Theo dropped Liam off at his apartment. “Does this count as a second date?” Liam wanted Theo to say yes, he wanted him to reach over and kiss him. He wanted him to loosen up even more and just go for it. He’s too horny to just go back up to his apartment alone. So he took a chance and took it upon himself to grab Theo’s neck, pull him close and connect their lips. But no amount of kissing will satisfy Liam. He didn’t want to be desperate and ask if he could see Theo again soon, so he stayed and kissed and kissed and kissed Theo, too lost in Theo’s deep satisfied moans. He’s definitely going to replay the moans tonight. And tomorrow night. And every night.

He wanted to ask again, but he knew what Theo said about not moving too fast. But he’s going to hate himself if he doesn’t try. “Want to come up?”

Theo smirked that smirk of his and said “I thought you’d never ask!” He turned off the engine and got out of the truck quicker than Liam could. He held out his hand for Liam, and he rushed them inside, Liam almost tripping on the stairs trying to keep up with Theo. He laughed and laughed and he felt he was in absolute bliss.

When they stopped in front of Liam’s door, Theo couldn’t stop touching Liam. And Liam didn’t know where the key was supposed to go or how it turned, his brain has shut off. But in a moment of clarity, he wanted Theo to be in the right mindset so with a hand on the door handle, ready to turn and go inside, he asked “How do you feel about the guys?”

“Better now.” He smiled the smile that Liam got hooked on from day one.

“Want to show me how pretty I am in my bed?” Liam batted his eyelashes and Theo dragged him in.

“In your bed, in your shower, on your couch, every fucking place.” Theo’s eyes were dark with lust and Liam’s brain was on fire from desire. They barely made it through the door when Theo picked Liam up and carried him to the bedroom. “Fuck taking it slow.” He unbuttoned his shirt while keeping eye contact with Liam, “I’m gonna fuck you until you see stars, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took too long to write. but i loved every second. comment stuff :)


End file.
